


Given: An Author's Second Chance In Life.

by IkemenUsagi



Category: Original Work, Villainess - Fandom, isekai - Fandom, reincarnation - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Author, Childhood Friends, Empire, F/M, Female Friendship, Female-Male Friendship, Josei, Novel, Redemption, Reincarnation, Second Chances, Second Lead, Shoujo, Strong Female Characters, Strong Heroine, Strong Villainess, Writer, kingdom - Freeform, villainess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkemenUsagi/pseuds/IkemenUsagi
Summary: Fumi, a young popular novelist got reincarnated as the villainess of the story she wrote.
Relationships: Villainess/Extra, Villainess/Second Lead
Kudos: 4





	1. Author's Note

I posted this in Chapters (yes, the game) sadly I was banned for using a cracked version of the game lol long story short I forgot I was using my apk version instead of the playstore one so yeah- anyway now that's out of the way I decided to continue the story here.

Hope yall like this kinda genre and my own take of it! As usual, opinions/comments are always welcome more than anything for me so pls do so- only if you want ofc :T

***

Chapters list:

Page 1: The Knight's Order

> Part 1

> Part 2

> Part 3

> Part 4

Page 2: Book 1

> Part 1

Page 3: By Fumi Collins

> Part 1 ~

***

© 2020


	2. Page 1: The Knight's Order (1)

Page 1: The Knight's Order (1)

***

The Kingdom of _Heinstein_ and its well respected military leaders called the Knight's Order.

Composed of Four Knights, each one rival of an army.

The story "The Knight's Order" started when the King abruptly decided to name his successor because of his failing health.

_Sven Asquith_ , Kingdom of Heinstein's First Prince.

The main love interest, Prince Sven.

Prince Sven is the first prince of the Kingdom of Heinstein AND its future ruler.

Each King candidate- or rather- future king need their own trusted Knight's Order that will be the Kingdom's support in all aspect when the time comes.

_Louis Astor_ , Duke Astor's First born son.

_Solovan Calvert_ , Duke Calvert's First born son.

_Flint Buxton_ , Duke Buxton's one and only son.

Louis, Solovan and Flint are Prince Sven's childhood friends.

They are the 3 Knight' s Order that the future king, Prince Sven decided on picking.

Politically speaking, the aristocrats are nothing but contented.

The Knight's Order still need one more knight to fill the 4th seat but it was already said to be the most powerful Order in history.

With the Dukes' first born sons leading the Kingdom who wouldnt want that, right?

When a Kingdom tend to rule one day, the Prince need a Queen.

_Charlotte Beaumont_ , the one and only daughter of the wealthiest, most powerful Dukal House of the Kingdom of Heinstein, Duke Beaumont.

Charlotte Beaumont, The Villainess of the story.

... The Kingdom's Future Queen.

Being born as a Beaumont, being loved by everyone- or so it seems- Charlotte's personality is not really the best.

IT WAS HORRIBLE.

REALLY

REALLY

HORRIBLE.

Verbal abuse towards his maids, ravishing lifestyle and awful attitude in parties. These are only the few of the many rumours surrounding this 18 years old aristocrat.

Duke Beaumont is the current King's trusted friend and right hand. Once a member of his Knight's Order but now retired to as the Lord of his House. His support towards the First Prince's faction was the main reason why the King without a doubt picked Prince Sven for the throne.

Beaumont House

Astor House

Calvert House

Buxton House

Four of the powerful families of the Kingdom of Heinstein are members of the First Prince's faction.

Truly an obvious take away at who will be given the rights for the crown.

***

© 2020


	3. Page 1: The Knight's Order (2)

Page 1: The Knight's Order (2)

The _Xanderson_ Noble School.

From age 16 to 19 all noblemen and noblewomen are required to attend this prestigious school to prepare them for nobility.

The ladies will get the opportunity to further their worth in the school and increase their dowry for when they graduate Xanderson and have their social debut then after. Ladies that make their debut means they are now available for marriage.

The Gentlemen and some future Lords after graduation can pursue their careers and or inherite their houses respectively.

Proper etiquette, Knight's training, Knowledge and building connections. That's Xanderson. The main setting and where Prince Sven about to meet Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth Curzon_ , Baron Curzon's Third daughter.

The Heroine of the story.

... Prince Sven's Future Queen.

Beautiful, cunning, courageous and intelligent lady.

Elizabeth entered the prestigious school as an 18 years old scholar and is one of the few students that's from a Baron House.

She tops her grade a week after she transferred even though only doing self study herself and missing 2 years in Xanderson.

Baron Families normally cant afford the expenses of a prestigious school. If not financially supported the only way is to apply for a scholarship but Elizabeth acquired a recommndation from the Principal herself because of her outstanding skills.

Having a normal everyday life where people naturally surround Prince Sven, seeing Elizabeth give him little to no attention, she caught the Prince's interest right away.

Little by little they develop their relationship between each other.

From schoolmates,

Acquaintances,

Library desk buddies,

Friends,

Close friends,

And, Lovers.

Things escalated pretty fast but what can I say? LOVE.

With Charlotte's continues over the top acts of affection to get Prince Sven's attention and her authoritative attitude towards everyone in Xanderson. Elizabeth is far an angel to others' perspectives including Prince Sven's.

***

© 2020


	4. Page 1: The Knight's Order (3)

Page 1: The Knight's Order (Part 3)

***

Year 9XX, the palace is celebrating the First Prince's 19th birthday. The royal family, everyone from Xanderson, the Prince's closest friends and even the different factions are gathered in one place.

The perfect time to present who is on top, who will rule the Great Kingdom of Heinstein in the future, the visible enemies and whose vines to cling on best.

This is a battlefield.

A battlefield inside the palace.

Because of the announcement of the King choosing his First born son as his successor it was the main topic of the attendees in the party, mostly the lords.

The ladies are more into the latest gossips, the most popular rumour floating around is the future Queen.

Students from Xanderson already know it's Charlotte Beaumont. She wont shut up about it in school the day her father, the Duke, told her about the possibility.

A wolf marking its prey.

Also, there's no one qualify enough to be the future Queen than her as far as everyone comprehend. After the royal family been gifted a male as their first child months after the King's most trusted friend, Duke Beaumont's lady of the house gave birth to a female. Since birth it was like a given, obvious thing. With that, the unfortunate child was trained to become the perfect Queen everyone expected her to be.

There's Duke Astor's unmarried second daughter but she's only about to turn 16 years old. Not qualified enough unlike the powerful Beaumont Dukal House's daughter they said. She was deemed unfit to be a prospect candidate and more so the future Queen.

Charlotte entered the hall looking all confident while being escorted by her younger brother, Fredrick.

Fredrick Beaumont, the Second son of Duke Beaumont and the heir of the Beaumont Dukedom.

Fredrick is only 16 years old but his beauty, perfect complexion and seriousness makes him popular with the ladies. A typical quality of a Beaumont.

After a while, the guards announced the Prince and his Knights' arrival. Everyone shifted their attention at the massive stairway and the door opens.

Louis Astor, Solovan Calvert and Flint Buxton are walking behind the First Prince with stern expressions befitting of the future's Knight's Order.

Loud gasps can be heard inside the big hall.

Charlotte's confidence vanished when she saw her beloved Prince Sven escorting another girl and not just anyone, it was the new girl that transferred in Xanderson this year, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth Curzon, a Baron's daughter.

***

© 2020


	5. Page 1: The Knight's Order (4)

Page 1: The Knight's Order (Part 4)

***

Prince Sven has arrived.

Confusion intensifies as they walk down the massive stairways.

Shortly after the atmosphere of the party lighten up a little when Prince Sven started greeting the Noble Houses individually for coming to his celebration.

By the look of it he's happy and can be seen laughing together with his Knight's Order, occasionally with Elizabeth and some classmates.

When the time comes to greet the Beaumont House all eyes are on them as formalities take place like the Beaumonts bowing to the Prince, the Duke taking the Prince's hand for a handshake and Prince Sven tapping Fredrick's shoulder as his school underclassman.

Duke Beaumont is stoic as always in the mids of the unwanted stares and mutterings they are getting. From an outside perspective his two children behind him are as composed as they should be as well. 'As expected of the Beaumont Dukal House.' Most attendees thought to themselves.

"May I ask Lady Charlotte Beaumont for a dance?"

The sudden question startled Fredrick for a second before he instantly composed himself, Duke Beaumont gave his approval while looking at her daughter. Others see it as the lord being passionately protective over his only daughter but the true intent is only known to few. 'Do not disgrace me and our house.' As strong-willed Charlotte should be she immediately agreed to the Prince's offer she supposed to be in love with and flashed a smile on her face.

"My greatest pleasure to be your dance partner, my Prince."

The dance catches everyone's attention, it was a simple and normal dance.

But nothing really considered normal with two beautiful nobles dancing together. Clear porcelain looking skin, fabrics made of high quality materials swaying around and also Charlotte's long fiery silky red hair contrasting her white lacey gown.

They are somewhat conversing with each other but no one could possibly hear them in such a big hall.

Then all of a sudden, the smiling Charlotte froze.

Eyes wide open from shock.

"I CANT ACCEPT THIS!!!!"

The shouting of the shivering noblewoman echoes through the massive hall in no time as guests circles around them trying to understand what is happening.

The shivering- but not crying Charlotte spotted Elizabeth hurrying towards the crowd with her friends but before anyone can process the happenings, the Duke's daughter grab the Baron daughter's wrist.

"Explain the truth! Tell Prince Sven youre lying!"

The confused Elizabeth was dragged in the middle of the confusion towards where the Crown Prince is standing.

"EXPLAIN!!!!" The chaos keeps doubling up every seconds.

The King was seen calling out Duke Beaumont to sit beside him in the area exclusive for only the royal family but that small detail is nothing than what is happening in the middle of the dance floor.

The hand holding Elizabeth's wrist just a moment ago is gone.

Charlotte is being escorted away by two royal guards.

"PRINCE SVEN BELIEVE ME! PLEASE!"

"YOUR HIGHNESS!"

Prince Sven signals the royal guards to stop and he look at Charlotte intensely.

"I said what I said, Lady Charlotte Beaumont. I request for your cooperation for an annulment of our engagement."

The building's confusion, worry and curiousity releases in one loud gasps from everyone in the hall.

Whispers are everywhere and even some small chuckles can be heard.

This is it.

The fall of the mighty Beaumont Dukal Household.

As far as the aristocrats are concerned. That's probably the important take away of this whole chaotic situation. Not the Crown Prince filing for an annulment- not even the now crying Elizabeth Beaumont. It was the fall of a House that rivals even the Royal Family's influences.

"This is indeed a celebration." said by one of the nobleman attendee and a member of the Second Prince's faction.

***

© 2020


	6. Page 2: Book 1 (1)

Page 2: Book 1 (1)

***

"Lady Elizabeth explain to them! Tell them youre lying!"

"Lady Charlotte I dont know what youre referring to-" Elizabeth is about to step forward towards Charlotte but her friends stops her.

"L- Lady Elizabeth you shouldnt! You'll put yourself in danger."

"Lady Charlotte is dangerous please stay behind and let Prince Sven protect you. Right?"

"Yeah yeah right!"

Things are accelerating too much, it's not what they expected.

Not the Crown Prince, Elizabeth or Charlotte. This is becoming something more than just a love triangle.

"Lady Charlotte, it's best if we talk about this matter more privately." Flint Buxton, One of the prince's Knight's Order tried to handle the situation.

But as the girl that lost everything in an instant. That statement is already meaningless. Too late. Because by the time, Charlotte is already about to throw the contents of a nearby glass of wine towards Elizabeth's face.

Charlotte is a fierce lady but so as Elizabeth. A Baron's Daughter that is used to being mistreated by other noble children with higher status since she can remember wont just stand there and do nothing. A heroine that learned to stand up and protect herself. She snatched the glass from Charlotte's hand and throw the content on her beautiful pure white dress instead.

"How- HOW DARE YOU?!"

Anger can swallow you up and eat you whole and that's what's happening to Charlotte right now.

"No. Lady Charlotte, how dare YOU." Elizabeth's steps echoed the massive hall. Each one demands everyone to NOT belittle her.

Click Clack

Click Clack

"Without your title youre nothing, Lady Charlotte. Youre nothing." before Charlotte utter a word Prince Sven interferes.

"Royal Guards, respectfully escort Lady Charlotte Beaumont to her rest area."

After ordering the royal guards Prince Sven take Elizabeth's hand and they walk away without looking back at the dejected Charlotte.

It takes a while before the Duke's daughter process what happened and when she did.

"ELIZABETH CURZON!"

The Duke Beaumont's one and only daughter's last cry of help as she got forced to leave the hall and live her destruction life from now on can be heard throughout the massive luxurious palace hall.

END

***

Acknowledgement

I first started -The Knight's Order- as a form of coping up. After all the happenings in the past, after losing what I believe define my existence ever since I was little, which is fencing. I really thought I wont make it. But as I go on with the story I found myself enjoying what I am doing and alot of you are cheering for me as well! Yall really helped me stand up again. To Las and all of you who supported my story- I would like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart.

Book 1 ended in a sad way but my goal is to finish -The Knight's Order- on a happy note so hopefully Book 2 will suffice for the ending I always have in mind. I hope nothing else but that alone. The position of a heroine or the villainess doesnt matter. A happy ending is for everyone, like how you all lighten my world after dark.

Thank you for picking up this physical copy of the Book 1 and also for supporting the season 1 of the webnovel version that first ended.

***

About The Author

Fumi Collins

was originally known as the youngest third time gold medalist Olympian Fencer. But as a novelist she is fairly a newcomer having -The Knight's Order- as her very first work. Her story was first seen in Fly Start!: 'A Taste Of What's New In Fly' Section in 2XXX. Shortly after Fly officially took the story to their main and published it to Weekly Webnovel Fly website because of the massive public demand. The Knight's Order tops Weekly Survey! for a year now and continue to garner millions of attention online making it the most popular story of Fly.

Visit her at FumiCollins.com

***

© IkemenUsagi


End file.
